Saving Love
by LauraRauraRoss
Summary: *Sequel to saving hope* Austin & Ally have been through hell in the past month, and after nearly dying on several ocations, will they pull through this time. How will Ally cope with her recovery? So many questions to be answered. And on top of that all, will she be able to love ever again? Love Austin? It all started when she turned back to save her hope. And now there saving love
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Ok so I'm going on holiday on Today for 12 days and where I'm going wont have Wi-fi. So I have tried to pre-write the chapters but I have run out of time because I have pre-written a few chapters of my new story 'Moons Teen Shelter' (go check it out if you haven't already). **

**I wasn't going to up load the sequel until after I come back but then I realised the cliff hanger I left you on so this is going to be a long chapter and I promise I won't leave it on a cliff hanger because I might not be able to update while I'm away. **

**Sorry.**

**Anyway...**

**The sequel to saving hope!**

* * *

_Previously on saving hope_

_A doctor walk over to us._

_"Hello, my name is doctor Sonia."_

_"How are they?" I ask quickly._

_"You see there was a slight complication. You see during the surgery both Austin and Ally flatlined."_

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

"WHAT?" I shout. "How? This was meant to be a safe surgery!"

"By all means Miss De La Rosa, no transplant is safe." Dr Sonia told me.

"But- But-"

"How did Austin Flatline?" Dez demands.

"like I told you, there where complications..." she says guiltily.

"What kind of complications?" I ask in a dangerously low tone.

"Well with Ally, you understand she was already very poorly and her body has been through a lot."

"But what about Austin!" Dez panics. "He was healthy enough!"

"May I speak to you both in my office?" she asks us, but before we can answer she turns around and walks away.

* * *

Once we got in the office I knew that it wasn't going to be good news.

On our way here a lot of patients where heading outside. And by a lot it looked like most of the hospital.

"Are they alive?" I ask after moments of silence.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know!" Dez shouts at her.

"Sir please calm down. I have some very big news to tell you, it's going to come as a shock-"

"Just tell us already!" I shout.

"For the operation we had two specialist surgeons come in from Russia... It- It- they-"

"Just say it!" I was getting really impatient now.

"They where a hoax. They are part of a terrorist group that may have been in charge of the shoot at your hospital in Miami. They are keeping a lot of out staff as hostages. We have evacuated the hospital but our patients think we are having a practice fire drill. The squat teams are on their way. We think the terrorist group are after. Your friends."

Fear washes through me.

No! This can't be happening again.

* * *

**Austins P.O.V (surprise)**

I hear a faint beeping but my head is all clouded up. It feels a bit like I'm on a plane. Although my body feels like it's no longer there.

"Oh no, his anesthesia is wearing off." I hear someone say, although it comes out more of a muffled sound to me.

Maybe I'm having a lucid dream?

"What did you say?" A voice says a little louder, although it's still very muffled. I don't think he was talking to me?

I feel a really heavy wait on my stomach.

The two voices are talking but I can't hear anything.

Suddenly there's a popping noise and people are silently screaming.

Wait wasn't I meant to be taken in for an operation? I wonder how it went...

Although my eyes are closed I feel like I'm falling asleep again.

* * *

**Trish's P.O.V**

Two members of the squat team are siting in the office with us.

We're all surrounding a phone, and from what we have been told, one of the hostages are at the other end.

"Why can't we hear anything?" I whisper.

"Well the phone is probably hidden somewhere so the shooter won't see it. Whoever has called is being very brave-"

He was interrupted when someone's voice came from the phone.

_"Oh no, his anesthesia is wearing off."_

I look at Dr Sonia in horror.

_"What did you say!"_ A voice screams. But this person sounds familiar.

_"N-Nothing."_

_"Tell me what you said NOW! Or this bullet goes through your head."_

_"I-I- The patient is waking up."_

There is silence for a moment and I look to see Dez shaking.

_"Will he feel any pain?"_

_"yes once he's fully awake."_

_"Will he die?"_

_"Eventually b-because he will lose too much blood."_

_"HEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! Dont touch anything! STOP OR I'LL SHOOT!"_

***Bang***

The noise rang through the halls and echoed from the phone.

"What happened?!" Dex asks.

Screams come from the phone.

"Do you think he shot Austin? Who was he yelling at?! Will Austin-"

Dez was cut off by one of the men.

"Sir calm DOWN!"

_"He shot bill, Austin's asleep again." _Someone whispers from the phone before the line went dead.

This can't be happening!

"At least we know Austin's still alive." Dr Sonia says.

"Do you have any idea who it is holding everyone hostage?" I ask.

"Yes, and I think you do too." say's a police officer who's standing at the door.

"I don't know if you remember me? My names officer Daniel Clark."

I have no idea who this person is but from the look on Dez' face, I feel like im in danger.

"Yo-You SHOT ME!" He Shouts at the officer. "You're working from Eliot. You tried to kill us!"

The squat team tackles the officer to the ground.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt anybody. I want to help."

Everyone in the room shares a quick glance before Daniel clears his throat.

"Look i'm sorry but Eliot is evil, you have no idea what he is capable of. Do you think I wanted to shoot you or Blondie? Eliot told me if you escaped then it was my family that had to suffer."

"You were still going to kill Austin!"

"He would have gotten you to safety! I couldn't let my loved ones suffer."

"How do we know we can trust you?" I ask him.

"Because I know he can't hurt my family anymore. So now, I'm gonna do everything it takes to make sure that he never lives to see another day."

* * *

After a lot of negotiating the squat team let him in the room, though we can all clearly see their guns on the ready incase this is another hoax.

The office phone rings and Dr Sonia picks it up immediately.

We have to stay quite because we are the only ones still in the hospital, bar the hostages.

It hasn't even crossed my mind about Ally. When they said she flatlined, how do I know they could save her like Austin.

If he wakes up and realises she's gone. I don't think he would be able to cope.

And even if she is alive it'll be two hours she's been lying on the operation table.

And if she hasn't flatlined from that.

She's on hour 21.

Only three more to go before she's truly a goner.

Dr Sonia comes off the phone with a slightly relived look on her face.

"That was the OR nurse from Ally's operation. He said that she's still alive."

"But how?"

"Well because of Ally's condition this operation could go down in medical history. So many surgeons have traveled to see this. As soon as the hoax doctor made the wrong move, two of the most experience surgeons ran over and pushed him out the way. They took over the surgery and saved her life."

"But I thought you said there was two hostage situations?"

"Well apparently as soon as the hoax doctor was pushed out the road he pulled out his gun. But some of the staff tackled him to the ground and knocked him out."

"So Ally's going to be ok?"

"Ally should be just fine."

"And Austin?" Dez asks.

"That's still to be clarified."

* * *

It's been half an hour since the news about Ally and the squat team have been on the radio talking in code for the past twenty minutes.

Finally when they finnish talking the brown hair one- Joe I think- comes over to us.

"Our men have a plan to get in to the OR. because there are guns involved we don't want to risk anything by barging in and potentially the gun man shooting at us or the hostages. So We are going to gas everyone. Don't worry it's harmless so it will just put them all to sleep. We will run in and get Eilot- who we believe is in there- then a group of surgeons are waiting, they will attend to Austin."

"That's a lot to take in." I whisper to myself.

"We are going now. If all goes well then everything should be fine. But we are dealing with someone very dangerous."

Noises come from Joe's walkie-talkie and then he runs out the room.

All we can do right now is wait.

* * *

**Authors Note:**** So what did you guys think? Where you expecting that? I tried to not leave it on a cliff hanger but there was only so much I can put in one chapter.**

**Anyway I wont be able to update again until around the 30th.**

**After that I'll get back into the flow.**

**Plus chack out my new story Moon's Teen shelter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:**** Hey guys so it's been a while since I've updated this, and I'm sorry. The truth is that this is actually really hard and if you read the authors note in my last update of Moons Teen shelter, than you will know that I'm finding it difficult to update all three stories at once.**

**So bear with me.**

**BTW this may seem a bit confusing at first but it will make more sense as you read on. **

**Oh and there's an important announcement at the bottom.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I feel heavy.

Yet numb.

I can't tell if I'm breathing or not?

But I must be.

_What happened?_

"And he has been asking about you everyday." A voice says.

_Who's been asking about me? _I try to say.

"He told me not to tell you but you're asleep so it's ok, I doubt you can hear me. But he's sort of scared for when you wake up, incase you don't love him."

Who's speaking?

Is that Trish?

Why can't she just let me sleep?

"The doctors say that you should be waking up any day now... you're down in the medical history books."

Then it all comes back to me.

Everything.

I must be out of surgery now.

But why wont my eyes open.

"Hey Ally," It's a male voice this time... Dez? "It's three o'clock, so you know what that means. Song time!"

_What? since when._

"OOhhhh, the sun will come out tomorrow-"

"Please stop." I croak.

I hear gasp and yells. My eyes are still closed but I'm aware there are more people in the room now. I'm presuming there doctors.

"Ally can you open your eyes for me?"

I hear a lot of movement and clattering.

"Ally open your eyes." Another voice shouts in my ear.

It's no longer the fact that I can't open my eyes.

Now I'm scared to.

"Ally you need to open your eyes!"

People are poking, prodding and shouting at me.

All of a sudden I get a wave of embarrassment.

"Ally you are in the hospital. You need to open your eyes." They sound impatient now.

_No_. I wanna scream at them.

_No, because when I open my eyes I'm going to be faced with the truth. The truth about what happened to me, to everyone. I'm a doctor and I'm meant to be saving people. Instead people have died because of my irresponsible past._

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

I'm sitting up in bed watching some cheesy spanish soap.

Day time TV sucks.

Just as I turn it off Dez walks in the room.

He gives me a sympathetic smile.

Everyone has been like this with me.

They all know the week of hell I went through.

And now Ally's been in a coma for four days.

Dez filled me in on what happened. How Eliot tried to kill me again.

I was - and still am - really shaken up about it.

He's been caught by the police and they say that there will be a court case to decide if capital punishment is needed.

The thought of it makes me sick.

But the thought of him trying to kill Ally makes me want to kill him myself.

"Ally's awake."

"What!?" I'm a bit startled by Dez' statement.

"I was singing to her and she told me to stop." He looks a little saddened by that. "She's awake now, but she refuses to open her eyes."

"Well I have to go and see her!"

I try to swing me legs around the bed but my stitches hurt.

"Wow their buddy. You just need to take it easy." He tries to reason with me.

"Dez I have to see her. I have to speak to her."

"Maybe you should wait until you can walk and she's ready to talk?"

I sign, lying back down.

* * *

It 2AM and I can't sleep.

Dez and Trish have gone home.

"Mr Moon." A quite voice says.

"Mhhh." I mummer, not looking to see who was there.

"I see you're still awake and I've got a little girl who wont stop asking for you."

My head shoots up to see the nurse holding Ariana in her arms.

She walks over before placing Ariana on my lap, then quietly leaves.

Ariana is very weak now and her tiny body flops into my arms.

"What are you doing up at this time?" I ask in a soft voice.

"I wanted a hug." She tells me.

Sometimes she seems so prepared and accepting about what's going to happen to her, that I forget she's only six.

It's times like this I see her as the little girl she is.

The past few days I've been allowed to see her, but we were both to tiered to talk so we just slept.

I lie down, still hugging her close to me. As if she will crumble and disappear if I let go.

"Is Ally ok?"

"Yeah," I say with a smile. She been asking about her every time I've seen her. "She's not in her deep sleep anymore. She woke up."

"Can I see her?"

"Not right now, she's very tired. But I'm sure we can tomorrow."

The truth was, I wasn't sure if Ariana will still be around tomorrow.

Everyday I feel like it's going to be my last time seeing her.

But tonight as I look down at her, I realise just how ill she is.

Her skin is deathly pale, she's so skinny now you can see her bones.

And she's so small. If you were to look at her you would think she was a four-year old.

A yawn escapes her mouth and she crunches up her nose.

She reminds me of Ally when she does that.

"G'night, I love you Austin." She whispers before resting her head on my pillow.

"I love you to Ariana."

It's not long before she's asleep, and my mind begins racing again.

It's all my fault we are in this mess.

If only I had paid more attention to the road, we wouldn't have crashed.

Ally wouldn't be in this mess.

We both wouldn't have almost died in surgery.

Ariana may have lived longer, because I'm sure as hell that the trauma she went through sped up the process of the cancer.

If we had just escaped things would be so much better.

And then we could have all been a happy family.

It may only be for a while.

But we could have been a family.

* * *

**Authors Note: Well what did you all think? Don't worry, details about what happened with the hostage situation and Eliot will be revealed in later chapters.**

**So incase you haven't realised, our time with Ariana is coming to an end:( I have posted a A/N in saving hope explaining how I will not appreciate hate because Ariana's illness story is based/dedicated to a late family friend of mine.**

**But it will still be sad so get your tissues ready for the next chapter (well not the next because it's a note but after that) Which brings me onto my...**

**Announcement: ****OK so I have read all the reviews for saving hope and everyone who either reviewed quite frequently or gave me long reviews or just made me happy (so basically the majority) I have written those people an individual thank you message, which is in the next update. I hoep you like your messgae and I apollogise if I missed anyone out. And some of the people I have thanked where guests (i.e ilovebunnys) so it's not just accounts.**


	3. My Thank You To You Guys

**So here's what I have to say to some of you guys who have stuck by me throughout saving hope.**

launi9 - Thank you so much for all of your constant reviews through the story! (And I am so sorry to hear about your uncle. If you  
ever want to PM me for anything don't hesitate.)

AusllyBade4Ever - (I don't know if you have made your account yet?) But Thank you so much! My favorite reviews are the long  
meaningful ones. I love how you explained your thoughts and opinions about what has happened. Things like  
that make my day.

I Love Kick and Ge Ce - Thank you for all your reviews through the story. You have been extremely supportive throughout all my stories  
and I can't thank you enough!

glorychildern - I don't know where to start? you have been there for me since the beginning of all of this. You're reviews and ideas are  
amazing. And you're like my fanfic friend who I can come to for help and advice. Your just amazing so thank you so much!

Ashray4 - You have also been there from the beginning and I think you reviewed on every chapter. I can't explain how much that means  
me. You have been so faithful throughout everything. Thank you.

R5Auslly - Your reviews have been amazing! Thank you for the help and ideas you gave me through PM. They really made me think  
about a story line that's going to happen in this. So thank you!

ilovebunnys - I love how into this story you get. You always leave me with long reviews (Which I love!) but they are also the funniest  
reviews I have ever read. I literally am in tears by the end of reading them and look so forward to seeing what you  
have to say. Thank you.

R5Family4ever - You are another faithful reader of mine that I just love to pieces! You review regularly and I'll always remember you as  
100th reviewer! It was such a huge accomplishment to me and I'm glad it was you. Thank you for everything.

AUSTINALLY FAN - I'M GONNA WRITE IN CAPITALS CAUSE YOUR PEN NAME IS IN CAPITALS AND I FIND THAT REALLY COOL! THANK YOU  
REVIEWING THROUGHOUT MY STORY! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY!

ADayWithNoLaughterIsADayWasted - By the way your pen name is so inspiring, there some words I live by. Anyway thank you for  
All of your reading and reviewing. It makes my world.

queenc1 - I loved that you would share your thoughts about the chapters and you would tell me what you would like to see, or what  
you thought my happen. It was great fun so read your reviews. Thank you so much!

daddysgirl11 - Thank you for reviewing. I'm so happy that you enjoy my story! You are awesome!

Finchelshipper2 - I don't know if you will see this (I don't know if you still come on fanfiction?) and I'm sorry to hear about your idol. But your reviews  
have been amazing. Thank you!

raurauslly. music - I'm so happy you're liking my story and thinking my writing is improving. It means the world to me to heard you say that as you  
Were one of my first reviews. Thank you!

butterflysecrets - thank you for reviewing throughout my story.

Tori (guest) - Your words were very sweet, thank you so much! It really made me feel better!

To all my other reviews/ guests / silent readers - I love you all so much! thank you!

* * *

**Well they are just some of the people I would like to thank. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about everyone else who has reviewed, you are all equally special to me!**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of this story and make sure to check out my other new one 'Moons Teen Shelter'.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**** Well prepare yourself for this chapter. So this isn't one I've been looking forward to but I have to kinda get this over and done with one way or another so that I can continue. **

**So the story is going to be a little bit sad for a while, but this story line (with Ariana) is actually going to lead to something really good. Just hold in there.**

**ONE MORE THING! I feel horrible and I can't believe I forgot about someone in my thank you note!**

**Fingers intertwined - The reason I never wrote your thank you was because I wasn't sure if you still read this, but I want you to know how much of an impact you made on me. At the time I was ready to give up, you wrote a review that changed my mind. You are probably the main reason that I am still on this site and have had the opportunity to finally share my ideas. I am not just the girl who sits in her room wishing I had the courage to do this. And thanks to you that girl is in the past and I'm not bringing her out again. Thank you.**

* * *

**Ally's P.O.V**

I don't really know why I've not opened my eyes yet.

At first it was because I was scared.

And I still am.

But it's not because of my injuries anymore.

I just feel like I have no reason to... to live anymore.

Everyone has sacrificed so much for me. They went through so much_ because_ of me.

Trish and Dez have been in to see me today.

The doctors tried to get me to open my eyes again. They told me it was crucial so that they could talk to me about my recovery.

But like I said, I don't want to.

* * *

"Hey Ally," A gentle voice tells me. It's one I recognise. It's... Austin?

Austin!

I completely forgot about him.

How could I do that?

"So I've been told that you're not opening your eyes."

It sounds like he's in pain?

I feel his hand slip into mine.

"Are you awake at the moment?"

I give his hand a squeeze and I hear him sigh in relief.

"I've been so worried about you. I didn't think you would make it." His voice cracks.

"I didn't think you would either." I whisper back, a hot tear running down my face.

Trish filled me in on what happened when I was in surgery.

"I'm here now," He tells me. "And I'm so scared."

Scared? Of what?

I hear him sniff. Is he crying?

"I have someone who has been wanting to see you for a while."

"Hey Ally." A weak little voice chimes.

Ariana?

I hear whispers before she lets out a sigh.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about," Austin says shakily before being interrupted by Ariana.

"The nurses and doctors say that I'm going to see mommy and daddy today." She says breathlessly.

At those words my eyes shoot open.

I'm over powered by the bright light, but my sight soon becomes focused.

I look to my left to see Austin. His expression is mixed between relief and sorrow.

"Your eyes-"

I cut him off. "What do you mean today?" It comes out barely a whisper.

I look down to Ariana who is sitting on Austin's knee.

Her body is flopped backwards, using him to stable herself.

I let out a gasp, more hot tears fill up in my eyes.

"T-Today? Are you sure?"

I look up at Austin and he nods giving my hand another squeeze.

"Why... are you sad?" She asks, gasping for a breath.

"Do you want your oxygen mask?" Austin interjects looking down at her.

She shakes her head. "I.. hate... it."

Austin chuckles lightly as he uses his free hand to play with her hair.

Ariana converts her gaze over to mine again, waiting for an answer.

"I'm just gonna miss you sweetie." I croak out.

She nods slowly before closing her eyes.

Wait no! Why is she doing that!

I want to sit up and grab her.

But I'm practically paralyzed from the chest down.

I can hear my heart monitor speed up rapidly, and the scared look on Austin's face makes me wanna scream.

"Ally calm down!" He tries to tell me, but I can hardly hear him over the fast beeping.

"Ally, it's ok! She's fallen asleeping! It happens a lot now."

Doctors rush into the room and start checking me over. Telling me to breathe and taking my blood pressure.

I see a nurse take Ariana from Austin and he makes his way over to me.

"Ally, you are having a panick attack." Dr Sonia says to me.

I recognise her voice.

"At least her eyes are open." I hear someone whisper.

But I'm too busy looking around the room for Austin to care.

Finally Austin reaches me and he cups my face.

"It's ok. Just breathe. Do what the doctors are telling you, and breathe. Ariana's ok."

I feel tears stream down face.

"I-I... I thought-"

"Shh, it's ok." He coos resting his forehead against mine.

I immediately shut my eyes and take a deep breath.

Everything about Austin makes me feel safe.

* * *

It's been a couple of hours since the incident.

Austin and Ariana are back in my room again.

I had a chat with Dr Sonia and I told her I was prepared. That I wanted to be with Ariana until the very last moment.

And I should be prepared.

I mean I am a doctor, I'm used to seeing people die every day.

It's just different this time.

* * *

It's nearly seven o'clock and the sky night is dark.

We have all been sitting in silence looking at the stars.

"Do.. you think... I-I'll get to... see the stars... w-with mommy and-" She cuts herself off and beings coughing.

Austin pats her back but it's no use.

I quickly press the emergency button and a nurse comes running in.

I can't see what she's doing but the coughing quickly dies down.

"Ms Dawson, Mr Moon."

I look up at the middle-age woman.

"It's time."

I nod in agreement as I feel my tears well up again.

I can see Austin tighten his grip Ariana. But making sure not to hurt her.

"How long?" Austin asks.

"It could be anytime now."

I look over at the little girl who is gazing out the window, up to the stars.

From the corner of my eye I see the nurse stand at the back of the room. Keeping a respectful distance.

I notice Ariana's chest moving painfully slow.

_Twinkle, Twinkle,_

_little star,_

_how I wonder what you are._

I whisper in her ear.

_Up above the world so high,_

_like an angel in the sky._

Austin sings.  
A small smile apears on her face.

_Twinkle, Twinkle,_

_little star,_

_how I wonder what you are._

We both finnish off.

I can't help but have a feeling that she's distracted by something. But nothing is there.

"I love you." She whispers before closing her eyes.

Austin holds her even closer. As if afraid she will disappear. Her chest rises a few more times before coming to a final stop.

We just sit there.

The silence taking over.

I look down at her. Memories of her flood my mind. From when I first met her, to this moment now.

I'm in shock, I can't even react.

She just looks so... peaceful.

There's something glowing about her.

And I can't tell if there's still a small smile on her face?

I'm snapped out of my thoughts when the nurse appears. I forgot she was still in the room with us.

I see her trying to negotiate with Austin to let her take Ariana.

"Please Mr Moon, I need to take her now." She tells him in a soft voice.

But he just shakes his head, griping her tighter.

"Austin..." I whisper to him.

He looks up at me and I see loneliness in his eyes.

He let's go of Ariana, not taking his eyes away from mine.

And once the nurse has left the room falls silent again.

"She's gone..."

I nod as a sob escapes my mouth.

This snaps him out of whatever trance he was having and tears of his own fall down his face.

"Come here." I stretch out my arms and he climbs on my bed and cuddles me best he can without touching my stomach.

He buries his head into the crook of my neck and starts crying.

It makes him seem so vulnerable and little.

"She's not in pain anymore," I tell him. "She's at rest and with her parents... it's what she wanted." I being breaking down.

"Damn you life." He whispers into my hair.

"I know," My voice squeaks. "But we are gonna get through this." I try to sound strong.

"We'll do it for our angel." He says looking up at me.

I wipe away his tears with my hand. "The two of us together." I lean down and kiss his forehead.

"The two of us together."

* * *

**Authors Note:**** Ok so that was a lot sadder than I had expected it to be, but I'm in one of those moods where I kinda just want to cry, so yeah, this is what came from that.**

**So I hope this cleared up a little on the Auslly relationship at the end there (just incase you were confused) but don't worry I'll go into more detail about that in later chapters.**

**And I'm sorry I'm not updating that much on this story, but I've kinda lost my motive for it. Don't worry I'll still keep writing, but it wont be a daily thing for this story. Sorry.**

**Anyway, tell me what you thought about this chapter. Feel free to tell me your feelings and emotions, but no hate please.**


	5. Chapter 6

**authors Note: I don't even know where to begin. My writers block is horrendous, it's been over a month since I updated an actually chapter. I'm so sorry.**

**But you have all helped me so much and gave me amazing Ideas. **

**Disclamier:**** The start of this paragraph was written by the amazing AusllyBade4Ever, she' an awesome writer and when I read he paragraph for this I got right onto the story and well, here's the next chapter. Oh and the twist at the bottom was given to me by an awesome guest called Tegan!**

* * *

**Austin's P****.O.V**

*****We sit in the hospital still. It seems like it has been years. I hold her hand as she stares blankly at the ceiling.

"I feel so alone Austin" She says, this pulls me out of my thoughts.

"What do you mean" She looks at me.

"I mean Ariana left I almost left you almost left! I just feel like no one's here" she says jolting up in frustration. she shrieks in pain and tears begin to fall from her eyes as she lays back down. I pet her hair soothingly as she looks at me in distress. I just want to take all this pain away from her. she doesn't deserve this, no one does.

She places a hand on my forearm almost as if to reassure herself I was still here. I lean down and kiss her forehead softly then nuzzle my head on hers.

"I love you" I say softly. she caresses my head with her weak hand.

"I love you too" she says in a whisper then brings her lips up to mine.*****

And that's all I need to know that what we both said was true. I really do love Ally Dawson.

As we break apart I see a spark in her eyes, one that I've missed so much. Yet I still see her fear.

"Promise me you will never leave?" Her voice still low.

"They'd have to drag me kicking and screaming." She cracks a small smile.

"Mr Moon?" A nurses voice comes from the door way. "May I speak to you out side."

I nod getting up, but as soon as the warmth for Ally leaves me my stomach drops. She grabs onto my arm.

"I'll be right back, just outside your door, you will even be able to see me." I plant a kiss on her hand as I remove it.

Once I get out the door I look back to see Ally griping onto the sheets that I was just lying on.

"Mr Moon?" I'm snapped from my trance.

"Yeah."

"It's been three days."

"I know, but Ariana's death isn't something we can just get over!"

"Mr Moon I understand this is a hard time for you two, but we must start treatment, it's vital."

I look over at Ally again and sigh.

"I don't want to see her go through anymore pain."

"As long as you're with her every step of the way, I'm positive she'll pull through."

* * *

"Ally are you ready to sit up now?" Doctor Sonia asks her.

"I think I am." But I can see the tears in the corner of her eyes, I give her hand a squeeze.

"On the count of three. One... Two... Three."

She lets out an ear-piercing scream as she's pulled up. Everyone rushes round to stable her and I'm pushed to the back. All I can do is watch her in agony.

"That's the hardest part over, now we just have to see how your body copes." Dr Sonia says.

"Austin!"

I run over to her.

"You did it," I brush back her damp hair. "You're going to get better, everything is going to be ok." I rest my forehead on hers as her breathing calms down.

* * *

It's been nearly a week now. Ally can sit up without a brace, she's doing better than anyone thought.

My mom and dad got in contact with me. As crazy as it sounds, with everything going on, I forgot about them. But I was so relieved to hear their voices, after I explained everything my mom was a state. But they said there trying to get flights out to Miami as soon as possible.

I've been updated about Eliot's case. Although I haven't told Ally yet, he should be locked up soon.

We still haven't heard anything from her dad, but we found out that most of the city was evacuated during the shooting, an anonymous hint was sent to the secret police. Apparently Eliot had planed to take over most of the town, i'm not to sure how though... I just hope Ally's dad's ok, I don't think she could go through another heartbreak.

But right now we are trying to act as normal as possible. It's what Ally's therapist said would be best for both of us.

So right now I'm standing in the line for some crappy hospital food.

"Austin Moon?" Someone asks from behind me.

I turn round to look at her. "Yes? Can I help you?"

She takes off her hat and sun glasses. I can't help but stumble back.

"Cassidy?!"

* * *

**Authors Note:**** I have a thing for cliff hangers, but that way it gives me a great start to writing the next chapter so...? but don't worry, I'll NEVER EVER leave you waiting that long for a chapter ever again! Oh and sorry for the short filler chapter:/**

**So again thank you to everyone who helped me, so many of you actually told me the plot of how this story is going, haha! **

**Anyway tell me your thoughts!**


	6. Chapter 7

**Authors Note:**** Ok so a lot of you have been asking about Cassidy. If you remember in my first story Austin talked about her. So quick re-cap. When Austin moved to LA he met her and they dated for a few years, it turned out she was married to a record producer and they where trying to sabotage Austins career. **

**Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Austin's P.O.V**

"Cassidy?"

"Austin it really is you."

"What the hell? Why are you here? How did you find me?" I raise my voice, catching peoples attention.

"Let me explain."

"No," I step back. "Get the hell out of here. I don't want to here any of your crap."

"Austin you're making a scene."

"Are you kidding me?! You're worried about me making a scene. What did you expect me to do? You can't just show up here, after everything you've done—"

This can't be happening.

I storm right passed her and back towards Ally's room, in the distance I hear her shouts, but I don't look back.

As I enter the room, slamming the door behind me, Ally abruptly looks up from her laptop.

"Everything ok? Where's the food?"

"I uh, well... Someone in the cafeteria passed out, they where moving people out the way and there was a lot of doctors and stuff so I thought I'd just come back here."

"Ok, now tell me the _real _reason." She says sternly.

"I ran into Cassidy." I admit sitting down.

"Your ex-girlfrind Cassidy?"

"Yep."

Ally looks at me questioningly.

"Please explain this to me because I'm really confused."

"I was waiting in the line and she came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I didn't realise it was her until she took of her 'disguise'."

"So you think she was here to find you? Like as in she wanted to see you. But how? Why?"

"Can we just talk about something else, please?" I try my best to change the subject. "Have the doctors told you anything new?"

She sighs, knowing that I'm not going to tall anymore about Cassidy.

"They estimate that I'll be able to start physio for walking within the next few weeks."

"That's great! Aren't you happy?"

"Yeah I guess, it's just, I'm going to have to learn to walk again, that's a big thing. What if my body can't take it?"

"Well then we'll do it little steps at a time." I lean over and peck her lips.

"But I have to be able to walk on my own by next month. I want to walk beside her casket."

We've been planning Arianna's funeral, well Ally has .I told her to let the hospital deal with it, but she insists that she needs to plan things to keep her mind busy, even if it's hurting her even more.

"Then we'll make that happen, I promise."

"But—"

"No buts, if they is one thing I've learned is that Ally Dawson is the strongest person I've ever known, you can do this."

She just smiles up at me through her eyelashes.

"Okay, but I still really want those fries."

I let out a laugh, something I've not been able to do for a while. "Well I guess that means I'll have to go down town to get some."

"Yep!" she grins tapping me on the shoulder. "Thank you."

With a sigh I grab my car keys.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a nice guy, I know."

"Yes, and a perfect boyfriend to, now go—"

We both stop, realizing what she just said.

"Did you just say boyfriend?"

"Uh, well," she fumbles with her hands before looking me directly in the eye. "Was I wrong to do that?"

Before she could even take another breath I was over by her side cupping her face.

"No, you where anything but wrong."

We both lean in and I capture her lips, all my thought floating away.

As we pull away I'm dazed by her smile.

"So it's official, you're my girlfriend."

"And you're my boyfriend."

My smile only gets wider as I give her another quick peck before running out the door.

* * *

**Authors note: Ok I know what your thinking 'We've not had an update in nearly a month and this is all we get?' and I am so sorry for that. But I just thought this was a good way to stop the chapter, I'll try and update soon, I promise! And I truly apologise for the wait on my other stories, but I just have such big writers block:(**

**Anyway, thank you for all your support, I'm really trying my best.**

**But you could help me! I would be so unbelievably thankful if you PMed me or even reviewed it if you can't PM me, but if you want you could write me a paragraph, line, maybe ever different lines you would like to here a certain character say at any point in the story, and if you really want to and feel confident you could even write a chapter. I'll give you full credit for anything that is yours! This also goes for 'moons Teen Shelter' but I'll still post this on that next update. Remember even if you don't have an account you can still review and tell me your thoughts. Don't feel pressured to do this, but it would really help, and you would have your own originality in this story, so that's pretty cool right?**


End file.
